


Better than they could ever admit

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, cute drabble, i just had to write this after the last ep, love these two, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: Why didn't someone show up for Yaz and The Doctor in the Solitract world?(Saw someone on twitter post a prompt of this :) )





	Better than they could ever admit

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> Yes, still working on chapter 2 of my other Thasmin fic, I think I'll upload it soon...  
> I just really felt like writing this :)  
> '  
> Stole' this prompt from someone on twitter, and it might have been done before as I'm behind on reading through the Thasmin tag...  
> (If it was your prompt and you don't like that I've taken it, do message me, and I'll take this down)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> (These gays in space are the cutest )

Every time they’d just had an adventure, team TARDIS would sit down in the lounge the TARDIS had made for them, to talk over the events. The Doctor first thought it would be slightly boring, but soon found it was an amazing opportunity to know what her friends thought of all the random stuff. It actually taught her more than she would admit.  
So here they were again, after facing the Solitract, all holding a cup of tea and a custard cream. The Doctor huddled closer to Yasmin, which Yasmin really liked. More than she would admit.

They’d already gone over the main stuff, like how proud they were of Ryan for taking care of Hanne, and of The Doctor for saving the day (as per usual). They filled in Ryan on what had happened in the Solitract world. The Doctor also told them the whole Solitract choosing the form of a frog with Grace’s voice. They had a laugh about that.

After all that, Graham asked an interesting question. “Doc, if Grace was there for me, and Trine was there for Eric, why weren’t there any Solitract-people for Yasmin and you?”  
Graham was genuinely curious, but Ryan knew the answer and couldn't help but smirk at the woman across the room from him, who’d both gone quite red.  
“What?” Graham asked his grandson.  
“Nothing, nothing.” Ryan replied laughing, it clearly not being nothing. “So?” He asked The Doctor and Yasmin.  
“Well, I think we just haven’t lost anyone too recently? The Solitract only seemed to pick up the forms of the deceased.”  
“Yeah, but you’ve told us about your losses... There must’ve been someone there?” Graham asked, carefully.  
“Look, I see a clear solution for this.” Ryan said, deciding to speak up after all.  
“Really?” Graham asked genuinely.  
“Ryan, please don’t.” Yasmin pleaded.  
Ryan ignored Yaz’s comment, and said: “The Doctor and Yaz were both there, and they both have crushes on the other. The Solitract couldn’t create doppelgangers for them without it being weird, now could it?” He smirked to the women, who had both turned into tomatoes.  
“Get out, now.” Yaz said, in a tone that sounded like a mix between pleading and anger.  
“Well, we’ll see you two tomorrow then. Don’t make too much noise” Ryan said, still smirking.  
“G’night,” was all Graham said.  
When the boys were both gone, Yasmin turned towards The Doctor.  
“Is it true?” She asked the Timelord.  
“I don’t know, the Solitract did end up looking like a frog, so I’m not sure how it works. I wonder what form it could have taken for me. Honestly I want to go back and ask how it worked.” The Doctor rattled, even faster than normal.  
“No Doctor, not that,” Yasmin sighed, “I meant, do you like me, like, romantically?”  
The Doctor looked at her teacup, trying to avoid Yasmin’s eye. For the first time since they had met, The Doctor actually stayed quiet for a long time.  
“If it helps,” Yasmin whispered eventually, “I do really like you. Romantically.” 

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, especially as The Doctor was still not saying anything. Yaz closed her eyes, hoping something would be said soon. She was startled when she felt something on her lips. It were The Doctor’s lips on hers. She opened her eyes for just a second, just to check if it was actually happening, before closing her eyes and returning the kiss. 

It was so soft and gentle and warm and perfect and... The Doctor could go on rattling off half of the existing adjectives.  
Neither of the women had ever felt something like it before. It was the best thing that had ever happened to them, even better than they would ever be able to admit.


End file.
